1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive switching mechanism for a vehicle which enables 2WD/4WD switching as well as differential lock switching.
2. Description of Background Art
A drive switching mechanism for a vehicle which enables 2WD/4WD switching and differential lock switching to be effected by a single operating lever is commonly known. See, for example, JP-B No. S62-046376. In the drive switching mechanism of this type, an operating mechanism for 2WD/4WD switching and an operating mechanism for differential lock switching are separately provided, these operating mechanisms are coupled together by a coupling mechanism, and a single operating lever is coupled to this coupling mechanism to perform 2WD/4WD switching and differential lock switching.
In the construction according to the related art, however, problems are involved wherein although a single operating lever is used, the presence of two operating mechanisms leads to an increased complexity of the structure and an increased number of parts. Further, in the construction according to the related art, since the operating lever is operated in a single direction, the 2WD/4WD switching and differential lock switching positions are present within that single direction. In this case, to ensure reliable operation, it is necessary to provide a positioning member or the like separately, which leads to such problems as the increased number of parts.